When working with the production of items or products, or an inventory of existing items or products, it is important to be able to identify the individual products and locate each. The larger the inventory, the more difficult it can be to manage and becomes even more important to determine where a particular product is located as well as to be able to determine what product is in a particular location. The products may be, for example, automobiles being manufactured, in a lot waiting to be shipped, or in a dealer's lot waiting to be sold. For automobiles, it is important to be able to identify each individual automobile by its characteristics, such as the color of its exterior; the color of its interior; the seat material; whether it has a sun roof, a moon roof, or a plain roof; whether it is a convertible or a hard top; what the amenities are; and many others. Furthermore, during the manufacture of an automobile, it is important to know where it is on the production line. After the automobile has been assembled, it is important to know where on the shipping lot it is so that it can be routed to the proper destination. And, after the automobile has arrived at its destination dealer, it is important for the dealer to know where on the lot it is so that a prospective buyer may see and test drive it. A dealer, with its relatively small inventory, may be able to identify an automobile or its location from a simple computer or printed list. However, as the number of automobiles gets larger, it may become more difficult to manage the inventory from a simple list.
Another application, suggested by the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,578, pertains to generating a series of waveform definitions. As discussed in the Background of the Invention (column 1, lines 11-36):                There exist a variety of electronic devices that receive a signal in the form of an analog wave and then process the waveform signal to obtain a desired result. In particular, the devices may monitor the received waveform signals by recording the waveforms. An electrocardiograph, which monitors electrical signals produced by a beating heart, is an example of such a device. Another example is a device that monitors light waves transmitted in an optical fiber. Another example is a voltage monitor that monitors the power transmitted in a wire.        The devices also may monitor the received waveform signals by comparing the waveforms to defined waveforms and producing a desired result when an abnormal waveform is detected. For example, an implanted cardiac pacer produces the stimulating voltage pulse when it detects a heart arrythmia [sic]. A heart monitor alerts medical personnel in the same event.        A waveform signal monitor that does not function properly can cause serious consequences. An improperly functioning biological waveform signal monitor, such as an electrocardiograph, cardiac pacer or heart monitor, can be fatal. Therefore, devices have been developed to test and calibrate waveform signal monitors. These devices produce waveform signals that simulate signals that are expected to be monitored.        
The owner or operator of such a signal monitor may have a large number of such waveforms to choose from and, therefore, may find it helpful to be able to locate one or more waveforms having desired characteristics or to determine the characteristics of waveforms in particular locations.